


Sex Like An Exorcism

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Diceshipping - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Tendershipping, Minorshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bakura wants Otogi to fuck the hell out of him.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sex Like An Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



Otogi comes home and finds Ryou on the couch. He’s playing the newest Pokemon game on the switch, and laughing like a madman whenever his Pokemon defeat the wild ones. Otogi takes a moment to think that perhaps this isn’t Ryou, but rather… the other one.

“Ryou?” He tries, putting the groceries on the table and chewing his lip. His teeth click against a piercing. 

“Yes, sweetums?” A fake-sweet voice calls back, and then cackles.

Otogi sighs. He’s never really interacted with the Ring Spirit, least of all  _ alone _ , but… Well, Ryou mostly has good things to say. Aside from all the murder and thievery, that is. And the constant possession and the whole demon thing. Maybe Ryou is wrong. Ryou is probably wrong. Otogi kind of trusts him anyway, though.

He’s seen the way the Ring Spirit acts around Ryou. On the Battle City blimp, he’d lost the duel to save his host, and Ryou has many stories of him being secretly kind, especially when the two are alone together.

Otogi shakes his head and starts putting groceries away, giving the Ring Spirit the benefit of the doubt and not running for his life, all the way to Yuugi’s house.

The battle sounds from the television come to a halt, leaving instead the soothing route music, and Otogi feels a chill run down his spine. He turns around and sees the malicious Spirit in his boyfriend’s body.

“You bought food? What a darling.” The Spirit cooes. 

He steps forward, all menacing and graceful, and pats Otogi’s cheek twice. His hands are soft, and his touch isn’t nearly as harsh as Otogi had expected. 

That’s all he does, and then the Spirit turns his attention to the junk food still sitting on the table. He takes a box of daifuku and slinks to the other side of the kitchen before tearing into it and eating one of the sweets.

Otogi stares at him for a second before slowly returning to cleaning up the remaining groceries. He keeps an eye on the Spirit, and leaves the second box of sweets untouched on the table, hoping to use it as a bargaining tool in case his life is suddenly threatened.

“So…” He says, trying to start some sort of conversation, maybe? “How long have you… been here. Today, I mean.”

“I woke up like this.” The Spirit dramatically flips a lock of hair over his shoulder, and Otogi shouldn’t find it hot, but he does.

“Is Ryou… okay?”

There’s a mean laugh, “His ass hurts, if that’s what you’re asking!”

Otogi flushes pink. He’d hurt Ryou last night? Fuck. No more rough shit, then.

“Aw, don’t get sad.” The Spirit purrs, “He’s just sleepy. He’s sleeping, locked in a little wet dream I made for him because I wanted to play Pokemon. Jesus.”

“A wet dream?” Otogi chokes in surprise.

The Spirit laughs some more, “I’m not giving up his ass just because you wanted a piece of it. He was mine first, he’ll be mine forever.” He rests a hand where his heart should be and gives a sigh, “Our souls are tied together. He’s unmendable.” The Spirit tosses a smirk in Otogi’s direction. “They call me the yami, but he’s always been a little black around the edges, y’know. Bet you didn’t know that.”

Of course he fucking knew that. Ryou’s family had all left him, his mother and sister in a car crash and his father to his work. That would make anyone darker than they’re supposed to be, on the inside.

“He’s still Ryou.” Otogi answers. “It doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

“Oh, you’re so smooth, I might just slip.” The Spirit says.

He blows Otogi a kiss. Otogi pretends it doesn’t catch in his heart. Fuck. He shouldn’t react this way to the dude who constantly torments his boyfriend. It’s just because the Spirit  _ looks _ like Ryou. And he doesn’t, really. His hair is messier, he wears more eyeliner, and he’s got a cruel aura around him. They’re totally different.

The Spirit glares at him suddenly, “Stop staring at me. It won’t magically bring your boyfriend back. I’m here until I say otherwise.”

“Just getting a good look.” Otogi answers automatically, “I like to see ‘em with their clothes on first.” 

And then he curses because  _ hey, don’t flirt with the guy who keeps trying to kill your friends _ .

The Spirit snickers, “Nice save. When should I start stripping, before or after you pull out your wallet?”

“Implying I’ve ever had to pay for sex?” Otogi scoffs, “People flock to me.”

“Because you’re a whore.”

Otogi growls. “Shut up, I’m not a whore. I was, but I’m not anymore.”

There’s more cackling, but it’s not nearly as grating this time, for some reason.

“Wanna be a whore again?” The Spirit asks. He frowns and taps his chin, “Does it count as cheating if it’s a split personality?”

“...Yes?”

“Fuck, I was hoping you’d say no. Now I have to wake him up. Go get naked or something.”

The Spirit shoves him roughly, and Otogi stumbles, “What the fuck? Why would I get naked?”

“Go, I’m busy having a conversation. Get out of here.” 

The Spirit waves dismissively at him and hurries back to the couch. He drops himself heavily onto the cushions and relaxes, eyes closed. Otogi frowns at him. What the hell? How can he just take a nap after saying something like…  _ that _ ?

Otogi looks down and realizes that he’s maybe a little bit turned on by the thought of… Well, the thought of something terrible. He frowns at himself and storms to their shared bedroom, but  _ not _ to get naked. Just to change into something more comfortable, as he isn’t planning on leaving the house anymore today.

While he’s tugging a clean t-shirt over his head, careful not to get his earrings tangled in his hair as he does so, someone walks down the hallway. Otogi hurries to grab his sweatpants, fearing that the Ring Spirit is going to try and seduce him again. He’s greeted by the sweet smile of Ryou, instead.

“Otogi-kun.” Ryou says, “The Spirit and I had a little chat.” He pauses and frowns at the air beside him, “No, you’ll confuse him if you ask him to call you that. I know it’s your name, but it’s my name too. No, I’m not going to call you  _ Parasite _ ! Let me finish talking to him, then you can take over.”

Ryou shakes his head in annoyance.

“Is… Is he  _ here _ ?” Otogi questions, “Like, at the same time?”

Ryou nods, “Mhm. If you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it. Um… The Spirit of the Ring wants to have sex with you. Um, yeah. He wants you to fuck him. If you don’t want to, that’s fine! But, like, we’ve actually been discussing this for a while, so…”

A flush of red coats Ryou’s pale cheeks, and he looks away from Otogi nervously.

“I-I mean, I’ve never thought about it, until, like, right now, but… If you’re there too, it should be okay? Like, y’know, the same way he’s here right now.”

“As if I was gonna miss out on a show like that!” Ryou giggles, “Okay, you can take ove-”

Ryou blinks a few times and then squints and musses his hair so a tuft on either side sticks up. It would probably look silly on anyone other than the Ring Spirit.

“I’m using those as handlebars.” Otogi says, pointing at the two bat wings the Spirit had just created.

“How’d you know I’m into hair pulling?” The Spirit sneers.

Otogi doesn’t answer, instead blanching at the thought of calling out  _ Oh, Spirit! _ mid sex. Embarrassing.

“Do you have a name?” He asks.

The Spirit pouts, “Landlord said you can’t use it.” He turns his attention to the air at his side, and his face suddenly splits into a grin. Otogi gets a glimpse of sharp canines for a moment, “I’m called Bakura.”

“You use his name, too?”

“I had it first.” Bakura scoffs, “I did it before it was cool. Hey, shut up, I’m not a hipster! I’m  _ pretending _ to be a hipster. This is why I don’t like hanging out with you, you’re so annoying.”

Otogi watches him argue with Ryou for a second before flicking his bangs out of his eyes and stopping them, “So are we doing this, or am I putting these pants on?”

Bakura grabs the pants and throws them across the room.

“I want you to fuck the devil out of me.” He says with a smirk.

“Just call me daddy. Oh, wait, I meant Father.” Otogi says back. 

He peels his shirt off and rolls his shoulders, and Bakura lets his tongue flop out comically. Otogi narrows his eyes, thinking about what that tongue could do with the evil spirit in charge of it. Ryou’s pretty good with his mouth. Could Bakura be... better?

“You’re a tad overdressed.” Otogi says, and steps closer to help Bakura tug his hoodie off. 

He’s not wearing a shirt underneath, which is good because that’s one less article of clothing to take off. Otogi’s getting too excited to unwrap him like a present, anyway. He settles for yanking Bakura’s joggers down his thin legs, and then finds himself face to face with an enticing, fully-exposed dick.

“Right where you belong.” Bakura cooes, and tugs playfully on Otogi’s bangs. “What that mouth do?”

“No underwear? Naughty.”

Otogi glances up at him, making an innocent expression and widening his eyes. He slowly palms the bulge before him, and Bakura growls deep in his throat. Otogi looks back at the task at hand and slides a fist around Bakura’s cock. He lets his tongue flutter against the slit of Bakura’s tip, and smirks to himself at the pleasured grunt he receives.

He’s no stranger to this particular dick, and easily fits the entirety of Bakura’s length in his mouth. The head bumps against his throat, and Bakura growls again, hips twitching forward. Otogi drags the tip of his tongue along the vein that travels the entire stretch of Bakura’s cock. Bakura gives another small thrust, hissing between his teeth, and Otogi pulls away.

“You know you can fuck me, right? Like, you don’t have to be so careful.”

“Believe me, if I could, I would. Host isn’t letting me. Bastard.”

Bakura growls at the empty space next to him, and Otogi blinks. This is so weird. He shakes his head and goes back to sucking Bakura off. Bakura tastes mostly the same way Ryou does, though slightly more bitter. It’s fine, though. Still very satisfying. Otogi hollows his cheeks and Bakura whines.

Otogi rests his hands on Bakura’s hips and swears he feels ghostly fingertips flit out of the way, and then Bakura is rocking forward without care. He hadn’t been expecting it, and chokes slightly at first. It’s easy to get used to the rhythm, though. Otogi lets Bakura do most of the work, and spends the time fluttering his tongue around and massaging Bakura’s balls with one hand. It does the trick, and soon enough there’s a stutter in Bakura’s movements, and short grunt, and a salty load of cum in his mouth.

“That’s what this mouth do.” Otogi says, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips.

Bakura sneers and drops himself onto the bed. He rests his arms behind his head and lets his legs hang open. Otogi crawls over him and stares into his eyes. They’re more copper coloured than Ryou’s sweet brown, and Bakura’s eyes are more narrow. He looks constantly displeased.

Otogi asks, “Think you can do more?”

“Think you can get me to do more?” Bakura retorts. He leans up and licks Otogi’s chin. His tongue comes away with a few droplets of cum on it.

Hot.

Otogi leans over and opens the top drawer of his bedside dresser. He gropes around for a bit and comes away with a bottle of lube after a moment. Bakura pinches his ass painfully.

“Jokes on you, I like that shit.” Otogi says. His dick twitches excitedly to prove it.

Bakura makes a little hissing noise, and Otogi raises an eyebrow. 

He slathers lube onto his fingers, “How do you want it?”

“Hard and fast.”

“Idiot.” Otogi snickers, “What position?”

He crawls between Bakura’s pale legs, and nearly gets kicked in the face when Bakura rolls over onto his stomach. Otogi smirks and licks a stripe up Bakura’s spine. At the same time, he presses a slick finger against the exposed hole that Bakura spreads his legs to show off. He swirls the tip of his finger teasingly around the rim of Bakura’s asshole and draws an annoyed whine from the spirit.

“Hurry up already!”

Bakura growls at him -he seems to like doing that a lot, it’s kind of sexy- and Otogi pushes into Bakura’s body. It’s easy, Bakura’s still soft from the fun Ryou and Otogi had had last night, and it takes no time at all to make Bakura a writhing mess. 

He rocks against the sheets, soaking them with precum and the excess lube that drips down his thighs, but doesn’t beg like Otogi knows he wants to. Like Otogi wants him to. 

Otogi curls his fingers within the familiar hole, and massages Bakura’s hyper-sensitive prostate until Bakura chokes and tries to crawl away from him.

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Bakura gasps, “If you’re gonna fuck me, then fuck me. Don’t do…  _ that _ .”

“Boring, or just desperate? The world may never know.” Otogi whispers, and then pushes his cock into Bakura’s body in one easy movement.

Bakura’s back arches into the mattress, and the sheets start to tear under the force of his nails and teeth, which dig into the fabric at the sudden rush of sensations. Otogi shivers as well when Bakura clenches around him. He stays still, but at the same time really, really fucking wants to move.

“Ooh, fuck, that’s… different.” Bakura breathes.

“Bad different?” Otogi asks.

Bakura pauses and then shakes his head without speaking. Otogi gives him a minute to adjust before slowly pulling away. The movement makes Bakura gasp, and his fists tense even further. Otogi doesn’t push himself back in. Bakura seems… incredibly uncomfortable.

“Put it back, c’mon. I’m not a bitch, I can take it.”

“It’s not about can.” Otogi says, “It’s about whether or not you want to. You seem uncomfortable, and I don’t want to continue if it’s not what you want.”

“Like you could manage to do something that isn’t what I want. Don’t take that as a compliment, I meant I’d kill you before it happened.”

“That’s not very cash money of you.”

“Just shut up and put it back in.” Bakura scoffs.

Otogi does as requested, and Bakura goes back to gripping the sheets like his life depends on it. Worrying.

“Dude-”

Ryou’s voice -not the Ring Spirit, Ryou- pipes up, “He likes it, Otogi, don’t worry. He’s serious about you not actually hurting him.”

Bakura comes back cursing at Ryou and turns his head to scowl at Otogi.

Otogi raises an eyebrow, smirks, and snaps his hips forward, directly against Bakura’s prostate. A surprised yelp comes from the Ring Spirit, and then he buries his face in the sheets and groans deeply. Otogi hears him curse some more, and does it again.

Fuck, it feels good. Ryou’s body is simultaneously used to him, and not used to him. He fits snugly inside Ryou’s asshole, but Bakura’s inexperience makes him clench deliciously. It makes Otogi’s head spin. He leans over Bakura, curling his chest around Bakura’s back, and wraps his arms around Bakura’s waist.

“Hn, doggy style?” Bakura asks with a snort.

“Woof.” Otogi answers.

He rocks in and out a few times, getting them both used to the position, and slowly speeds up his movements. Bakura groans and shudders beneath him, and Otogi pants roughly in his ear. 

Their movements find a steady rhythm of quick, vicious thrusts that have both of them grunting and moaning in pleasure. Otogi pistons his hips as fast as his body will allow, and feels his mind go blank. All he can feel is Bakura. Below him, Bakura is mewling in ecstasy. His whole body is relaxed and pliant, eager for Otogi’s touch. 

Otogi keeps his angle constant, striking the super sensitive area within Bakura’s body over and over again. Bakura shudders and gasps with each push in a choir of euphoria, and Otogi loves it. He wants more of the noises, more of the sensations. His cock feels so good in Bakura’s soft hole.

“O...togi…” Bakura groans lowly. He growls through gritted teeth.

“I got you.” Otogi answers. 

He removes one arm from Bakura’s stomach and reaches forward to hold Bakura’s hand, which is still curled deep into the sheets. Bakura flinches but doesn’t move away. He shudders again.

“Is it too much?” Otogi asks, “Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Bakura lowers his head and digs his teeth into the sheets, and Otogi leans forward with the new angle. There’s a ripping noise as Bakura bites his way through the fabric. Once he seems to be satisfied with ruining the bedding, Otogi hears him gasp for air in desperate, quick gulps.

“A-ah, Otogi. Oh, fuck, fuck. Otogi-”

The squeezing around his cock increases in power and frequency, and Bakura gives frantic little breaths as he orgasms. Otogi keeps his thrusting steady, rutting against what must be by now Bakura’s incredibly oversensitive prostate. Ah, but it’s so good, and Bakura sounds like he feels good, too.

Otogi squeezes Bakura’s fingers and digs his nails into a pale stomach, holding Bakura still and stabilizing himself as waves of pleasure rush through him. Fuck, he’s close.

He nips at Bakura’s ear and gets a mouthful of hair, “Tch. Gonna cum.”

“Yes-!” Bakura growls, “Do it. Do it!”

Otogi speeds up, chasing his pleasure and catching it quickly, because Bakura feels so, so good around and beneath him. He grunts deeply and finishes. Cum drips out of Bakura’s hole and around his cock as he fucks his way through the mind blowing pleasure. When he can’t take it anymore, Otogi finally slows to a stop and catches his breath, still buried in Bakura’s ass. 

The constant, tight heat is too much. Otogi pulls away and shivers. Bakura does the same, shuddering heavily and dropping limply onto the mattress.

“You did it.” He says hoarsely, “You exorcised the demon.”

“How do I bring him back? I wasn’t finished.”

“The hell do you mean you’re not finished?” Bakura twists his head to glare at Otogi, who grins cheekily back at him.

“You can’t possibly think I’m done with you after just one hookup.” He curls one of his bangs around his finger, “There’s so many positions for us to try.”

Bakura rolls over and grimaces. He wipes jizz off of his stomach and smears it along the already ruined sheets before giving Otogi a lazy but calculating glance.

“Alright, dice boy, but not right now. I’ll stab you, and it won’t be fun. For you, at least.”

“That’s what you think.” 

Otogi maneuvers himself behind Bakura and wraps his arms around a thin, still-heaving chest. Bakura struggles for a second, but relaxes after a moment, though he stays slightly tense. Otogi nuzzles into his soft mane of white fluff and breathes in Ryou’s mint-scented shampoo. It smells good on Bakura, too.

“Rest, my little monster.” Otogi requests.

Bakura growls at him, but cuddles closer and soon his breathing relaxes into a steady, sleepy rhythm. Otogi reaches up and tugs one of the messy hair-horns atop his head, and it’s as soft as the rest of him.


End file.
